Bleach: Song of the Soul
by Shadow of the Fire
Summary: After the Winter War, Soul Society was still very stressed until Ichigo Kurosaki came up with an idea. I know summary suck, but it's better inside Singers so far Byakuya, Renji, Gin and Momo
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: Song of the Soul

Lately everything was starting to calm down again in Seireitei and the 13 squads was going back to normal after victory over Aizen Sösuke. It had been a very hard war, but they won thanks to the Vizards, Kisuke Urahara, Yuruichi Shihöin, Isshin Kurosaki and the Shinigami substitute Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo was one of those that didn't calm down, because he was kept busy with many things, being a representative of both his home town, Karakura Town, and the Vizads. Even 5 months after he helped defeating the worst thread against Soul Society and the Spirit King, a few of the Captains still asked him for favors, not to talk about school.

Ichigo could also see how stressed all the squads was when everything still had to be redone and all the paperwork that went around. He had been having the same thought in some time "how do I get these guys to relax, so they don't end up killing me with all this work". One day he visited the 12th squad, for a little blood-test, he saw an experiment about how the brain react to different things, one screen was very interesting, a very stressed brain reacts very good to music. With that in mind he went to one of his best friends, Rukia and talked with her about his idea.

When Ichigo was back in the real world, Rukia went to the Captain-Commander and told him about Ichigo's idea. The Commander said he would think about it and told Rukia to go back to work. Rukia was also very stressed out, her own squads was one that was badly hit, her Captain was unable to work and the two 3rd seats was not much help. But it was the 5th squad that was worst hit, since both they Captain and Vice-Captain was not around, their Captain dead and Vice-Captain was in the hospital going in and out of a coma.

After seeing witch state his 13 squads was in, the Captain-Commander still doubted if he should follow Ichigo's advice. Using time on this could be a great waste or it would be very good for the Gotei 13. He tried to make a mental list over good and bad things that could happen, it ended in a tie.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" Vice-Captain Sasakibe asked his Captain

"I can not decide between the two. What do you think?" The Captain-Commander asked

"I think it is an opportunity we should use. There are many that can learn from this, all we need to do is twist the idea a little" The Vice-Captain suggested

"Go on" The Captain-Commander ordered and the Vice-Captain explained his idea

The Captain-Commander had to admit it sounded good and he was even interested him self.

It had been a week since Ichigo gave his advice and now Rukia was visiting Karakura. In school Rukia said hallo to her friends and had a little fun with Orihime. At lunch she went to the roof with Ichigo and said

"Ichigo, the Captain-Commander has decided too take your advice, he has already put the task of building everything to the 12th squad. He will tell the other captains about our plan later today. I have also told Orihime about this, she asked me if she could be in on it too. I said yes, she is already writing. The Captain-Commander only want one thing from you, he want you to host the entire thing by yourself."

"Why me?" Ichigo asked

"1: It was your idea in the first place 2: You are the most qualified and 3: I'm in the show too" Rukia said, with a tiny flush

"Okay then, but that means I give the orders you all follow them" Ichigo said "good thing vacation is coming up in two days, I go to Soul Society then"

"Fine I will be waiting. I'm leaving tonight" Rukia said with a smile and then Ichigo's badge went off

"A hollow, I will be back soon" Ichigo said and left

When Ichigo found the hollow it said

"Wait, I got something from Grimm..." It didn't get the time to finish before Ichigo killed it. As it disappeared it dropped something from its hand. Ichigo picked it up and looked at it. It looked like a plug to a computer.

"Grimm...? Grimmjow!" Ichigo realized that this was something Grimmjow wanted him to have, but he was most surprised he was still alive. He went back to school, but didn't tell anyone about what he found. After school he asked Rukia

"So when is the show?"

"In three weeks. We will have the first Great Music Contest of Seireitei. We have to give the Captains some time to make their songs" Rukia answered and gave Ichigo a little shock

"Wait a minute, contest?" Ichigo asked not knowing what to think

"Yes, we chanced your idea a little bit. We didn't want to just hold a concert. Now the Captains are going to sing in contest against each other" Rukia said

As soon he arrived in Soul Society, Ichigo went to where he soon was going to be hosting a contest. He very fast took charge and started having everything done his way. When he looked at the blueprints he wanted to rip off the head of that alien Captain, they had left out a few things, the green room and there was no "back-stage". Ichigo had to make sure everything was built the right way and the blueprints was followed, he even had to go to the 4th squad for some help at one point. He also visited all his friends when was there and helped out with the songs, in more ways then one.

He worked very hard for all of this to work out in the end, it was only because a lot of help went around they were done on time. A few days before the show started Ichigo saw the list of who was going to perform and was a bit surprised, but he didn't get to know what the name of the songs was nor did he see when they all tried it out on stage. He had a little trouble putting everyone in the green room, but got it worked out in the end.

The list:

Byakuya Kuchiki

Renji Abarai

(Ichigo surprise)

Rukia Kuchiki

Momo Hinamori

Break

(Special performers) x 2

Töshirö Hitsugaya

Nanao Ise

Yuruichi Shihöin

11th squad

Vizads

Orihime

Ending song by Rangiku

Now Ichigo only need to host the entire thing tomorrow. He had done a heck of a job and now he just needed to finish it all.

**My first Bleach fanfic. Starting next chapter the songs will come and I recommend you notice the lyrics and witch person they are put together with. Its also a good idea to find the song on youtube, or somewhere else if you want to, and listen to the song too. I don't own anything **


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach: Song of the Soul

"_There is 2 weeks and 5 days to the show and I need to write a song for it" Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of the 6th squad said. He was one of the very few that was ordered to compete in the show and as always, Byakuya did as he was ordered. He had already finished today's paperwork, witch normally was 10 paper-stacks about 30 centimeters (10 inches) high and it was still early in the afternoon. Sitting in one his private rooms in his family house, he still got no ideas for a song. Thinking a walk in his garden would do him good he went out. The Kuchiki-estate was really huge, yet he could not enjoy it as much as he could long time ago, when his wife was still alive._

_He always loved walking in the garden with her. When he married her it was one of the very few times he broke the rules, almost being royal himself and her a so called "low-life", but he didn't care, he loved her. When she started to get sick he watched over her like a hawk, but when he couldn't, she ran away to look for her sister. Her state was only getting worse, but she still kept searching for her sister. The day she died, she made Byakuya swear that he would find her sister and protect her and he found her, her name is Rukia._

_Each year he morns over her death on day she died in secret, he don't want anyone to know about it. Back in the house he went to get one of the photo-albums and started to look in it. When he was done he went to the room he had rebuild only for the memories of his wife Hisana. He just looked at the picture of her._

"_She really looks like Rukia" A voice from behind said _

_Recognizing the voice Byakuya just said "Indeed, she does, Ichigo Kurosaki. What do you want here?"_

"_I just want to say hallo to Rukia" Ichigo said _

"_She is not here. She is at the 13th squad's barrack" Byakuya said cold _

_Ichigo then left and Byakuya was again alone with himself_

_2 weeks before the show, Byakuya was sitting in Hisana's room again, still with a writing-block. Again Ichigo showed up._

"_If you can't write anything, try thinking about Hisana and how you feel about her"Ichigo said and paused a bit"we all know how you feel Byakuya. We know your hurt and feel pain. Your just not over her, that fine, but don't let it break you down. She just with Him now and that's a better place. You still have your memories, get the best out of them" Ichigo then left and Byakuya's block was gone with him._

End of flashback

"Okay, now the show has started. I'm your host tonight Ichigo Kurosaki. Welcome to you all. I will just explain everything to you. First we see some of the Captains perform, then there will be a small break, where there is a little surprise for you. After the break we are going to see the last performers and then we will all vote for witch one you think is the best. After we name the winner we will hear the ending song and then there is PARTY" Ichigo said and everybody that had showed up cheered.

"Now let me introduce the first singer. Captain of the 6th squad, Byakuya Kuchiki with the song: A little too not over you" Ichigo yelled and ran off stage

All the lights turned off. Then a single light turn on, it focused on a single chair and then Byakuya came and sat on it with a guitar and started playing

__Oohhhh oh, oh..

It never crossed my mind at all.  
It's what I tell myself.  
What we had has come and gone.  
You're better off with someone else.  
It's for the best, I know it is.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside,  
And I turn around.  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you...

Memories, supposed to fade.  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go.  
Didn't think it'd be this hard.  
Should be strong, movin' on.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside.  
And I turn around,  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.

Maybe I regret everything I said,  
No way to take it all back, yeah...  
Now I'm on my own..  
How I let you go, I'll never understand.  
I'll never understand, yeah, oohh..  
Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh..  
Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
And I really don't know what to do.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you, oohhh...

As soon as he was done everyone started cheering and applauding, there was even some with tears in their eyes. Byakuya bowed and thanked and just walked off stage into the green room. Then Ichigo went back on stage and said

"Wow, that was impressing. I have to admit I was moved, so lets give Byakuya another hand."Ichigo said and everybody started to clap again" now I would like to show you all what the contestants can win" Then Ichigo took out a beautiful glass-sculpture of a sword. It looked like it could cost three years of captain's salary."and also a trip to a resort, by own choosing, already paid" Ichigo finish. Now everyone was looking forward to the next song.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach: Song of the Soul**

_Renji Abarai, the vice-captain of the 6th division, had throughout his life he had always been full of courage, energy, fighting-spirit and the will to protect his friends no matter the price. So when he heard one of his best friends was coming he ran towards the Senkai-gate. When he arrived he was out of breath and tried to catch it again, so he would not look like a foll in front of Ichigo _

_Ichigo and Renji had had more fights then any man could count on his fingers, unless that man had a hundred hands. But they became friends when Rukia was in danger and Renji swallowed his pride and asked Ichigo for help. _

_The Sekaimon started opening. Renji wanted to ask Ichigo a few things, first, how he was, second, where their next fight was to be, third and last, ask if he wanted to go out with him and the guys tomorrow night. Ichigo came out of the gate and Renji went over and asked him_

"_Yo Ichigo, how are you?" Renji asked _

"_Yo Renji, I'm fine, you?" Ichigo said_

"_I'm fine, busy with a load of work, but fine" Renji answered _

"_Good, I look forward to seeing you in the show" Ichigo said stating to leave _

"_Yeah, I can't wait for show either, I'm going to laugh my ass off. By the way you wanna go out for a night of fun with and the boys?" Renji asked as Ichigo was picking up speed _

"_Yeah, sure" Ichigo yelled back and ran off_

"_Good, it won't be all depressing then. Wait, what, I'M IN THE SHOW?" Renji yelled out, but none heard him._

_Renji talked with the contests judges and they explained that he was signed up and he was already registered, so there was nothing they could do. Since he did not sign up himself, all Renji could think of the rest of that day was wonder who signed him, his first idea was Ichigo, but he had been in the real world, second, his captain, but he refused to answer. He could not think of anyone else at the moment. _

_About an hour before the guys should meet outside the 6th squads barracks, Renji ran into Ichigo and asked if he had seen Rukia anywhere, but Ichigo had not seen her. Ichigo always wondered why Renji kept talking about Rukia the last couple of months._

_Not so long ago Ichigo became old to drink and tonight he wanted to have fun with the guys. The guys consisted of Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Shunsui, Renji and Ichigo. Kira, the vice-captain of the 3th squad and acting leader since the captain is dead, was somehow still down, even knowing his captain was not really a bad guy after he turned traitor. Kira still did his job well and kept control over the squad, but lately he had been asking a lot of strange questions like; What's the point anyway?_

_Hisagi was most likely the most stressed out. Vice-captain of the 9th squad, acting captain and chief-editor of Sereitei-Comunication. He has always been very busy, now more then ever. During all the jobs of the high-ranking officers in his division and managing a magazine at the same time, yet still having his guitar-lessons and helping his friends when ever they ask for it. He is also the vice-captain that drinks the most._

_Ikkaku being the most relaxed one, never really does anything, but fight. He is the one with the most battle-wounds and most hangovers. He is very close to Hisagi in drinking thanks to his squads' very relaxed way of living and fighting anything that moves._

_Shunsui is the highist rangking one, with the title of captain. He had been slacking off lately, not even drinking very much. He did, however, not do more of his paperwork. He had been taking more naps and more walks in the night. Shunsui has always been a thinker, but he does not always give that impression. But first of all he has been a womanizer, but rarely successful. There had been one he had hit on more then anyone else, his own vice-captain, but lately he had been stopping little by little and to witch his vice-captain has been very glad about, but she still yells at him more then fifteen times a day._

_After a few hours everyone was drunk out of their minds, except Ichigo, he was still drunk, but not as much as the rest of them. Renji and Ikkaku warned him against drinking to much for his first time. Kira was depressed, but Ichigo would soon find something to cheer him up. Hisagi was talking about work as always. Shunsui was hitting on women and talking about how Nanao had abandoned his love for her _

"_Renji, why is that you always talk about Rukia?" Ichigo asked _

"_Well(hic) it's 'cause he likes her(hic)" Shunsui said _

"_I wish someone would like me" Kira mumbled quietly, but nobody hear him _

"_Your properly right(hic)when I cook for the Shinigami Wome(hic) Shinigami Women Ac(hic) Shinigam(hic) the girls, Rukia offen talks about you too. Unohana said something about a small crush" Hisagi managed to say _

"_Then why do you like her?" Ichigo asked _

"_I've grown up with her, she really gets me. She's not like other girls. I mean I've had a few girlfriends, but she is so different from any other girl. But I just don't wanna waste my time or lose her as a friend" Renji said _

"_You should try anyway, you fit well and it's a chance for something great" Ichigo said and Renji listened to his words and thought about them, he was going to be in the show anyways, so why not_

"Well everyone, now your all gonna hear the vice-captain of the 6th division. And if he doesn't get out here soon I will kick his ass. Okay, I will see you guys in about 5 minutes, have fun with Renji Abarai and the song: Beautiful Soul" Ichigo said as he left the stage

Renji walked on stage from the left and went up to the front of the stage and took the microphone. Rikichi came in from the right with a guitar and stood in the background and started playing.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But Im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah

"Wow, wonder who that girl is, right?" Ichigo said and walked up to Renji"Well, who is she?"

"She's a good friend of mine and I hope we can become something more after tonight" Renji said with a smile and a blush

"You didn't really answer my question" Ichigo said making a good point, with that Renji vanished in a flash

**Sorry for making you wait so long. Hope you liked it, the next one is big surprise, come with a guess if you want. Well I will try and get the next one uploaded faster, but on one condition, push that button that says "review" **


	4. Chapter 4

_Bleach: Song of the Soul_

_Before Ichigo went to the Soul Society he found a strange disk. A hollow appeared and said it had something for him. But before it had the chance to give it too him, Ichigo killed it. When the hollow disappeared it dropped the disk and Ichigo picked it up and went home. At home he tried to put the disk in his computer, but it could not read it, so he decided to take it with him to Soul Society._

_12 days before the show he finally got a day off and went to the 12th squads barracks and showed the disk to the vice-captain, since did not like the captain at all. She said she would take a look and call him when she got it to work. 2 days later Ichigo received a message that he should hurry to the 12th squad._

_When Ichigo walked in to the squad she expected some kind of tread or a 'thanks for letting me live'. But that was all wrong. What Ichigo received was an encoded CD witch was very very advanced. The 12th squads computer took over a day of constant work to hack into the disk and get to what was inside. Inside was number of files, several named "Aizens' plans", "Aizens' files" and "Aizens' secret information". All of these files contained Aizens' stolen information from Sereiteis' library. _

_The 12th captain was overjoyed to have all the stolen info back and before he even sent word to the library, he made copies to himself. But two files was addressed to Ichigo, one needed a code and the other was named "Message to Ichigo, Kira and Rangiku" _

_The "Message" file contained three different video-files. After about half an hour of argument Ichigo finally convinced the captain that this was private files only meant for Kira, Rangiku and himself , but agreed to tell him if there were anything he could use for his "science"_

_Ichigo got some playing-equipment, sent a message to the two vice-captains from the 3rd and the 10th division. Carrying all the equipment himself, he went to his living quarters in the 13th division, when he arrived he asked the captain, who was lying in his bed, if he could borrow the big assemble hall._

_Ichigo was very lucky to get a manual with the equipment. Putting all of it up was challenging. When he was done setting it up he put the disk in and prepared to play the message to himself, knowing that Kira and Rangiku would first be there in an hour. Turning of the lights and starting the equipment he wanted to hear this message for him._

"_Hey Ichigo, I hope your during fine, I heard you got some problems after you kicked Aizens' ass" A creature on the screen said. Ichigo knew this creature by the name Grimmjow. He was an enemy Ichigo once fought and defeated, but he managed to survive and since he was the only Espada that survived, he would now be King of Las Noches._

"_I'm most likely doing better, I've become king of Las Noches after I kicked Yammys' ass. After that I went down in the basement and found Aizens' computer and found a lot of files, most of them belong to those Shinigami bastards, but I found something that was put in two days before Aizen attacked. Some of them was from that annoying idiot Ichimaru. This message is from me to you. The two others are from Ichimaru to those two vice-captains of yours." Grimmjow said and took a second to breath _

"_Ichigo, as I'm sure you already know, there is required a password to open. In the entire world there is only two that knows that password now, you and me. The password is the name of my resurrección. The information in that file is very very valuable and I want you and only you to know about it, that's why I picked that password. In that file is also a date and a place, be there! See ya Ichigo" Grimmjow said and the screen turned off _

_Later Kira showed up on time and Ichigo put on the video-file to Kira and a hint of shock came over him when he saw his former captain on the screen _

"_Yo Izuru. I hope ya ain't too down. Remember to do yer work right, to talk with the squad and keep the mood up. I'm counting on ya and say 'hi' to new captain from me, but remember the 3rd squad is and always will be your home so take care of it. I'm counting on yer, make me proud" Gin Ichimaru said on the screen to his former vice-captain and there were tears down his cheeks _

_Kira whipped the tears off his cheeks before he walked outside the room to Ichigo. When he exited Ichigo was waiting for him and asked him what happened_

"_It was just a message from captain Ichimaru to my noting special" Kira said, but Ichigo knew there was something more, he could also see Kira was a little more happy then before _

_Rangiku arrived a little late, as always, and said sorry. She was told there was a message to her and thought it could wait. Ichigo and Rangiku went in the room and Kira went home, he took the rest of the day off. Inside Ichigo turned on the video-file to Rangiku and walked outside and waited _

"_Hey Rangiku, I have waited a long time for this and I remember that you said you liked my singing so I made something for you, I will use it as an explanation, an apology and a gift, I hope you will remember me, but I also hope you will move on, remember I did it for you" Gin said as another video stated _

_Rangiku exited the room speechless. Ichigo went up to her and asked:_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I 'm fine, but could you do me a favor Ichigo?" Rangiku asked _

_Ichigo knew it was very rare Rangiku was serious, but this was one of those moments _

"_Sure, what do you need?" Ichigo said ready to help_

"_You are the host of that show, right?" Rangiku asked _

"_Yeah, what of it?" Ichigo said having no clue_

"_Could you pull some strings for me and get a video in the show for me. I wanna show what Gin really did" Rangiku said and Ichigo agreed, he could make that happen without too much trouble._

"_Sure, I just need to see the video and change a few things with the shows' computer and talk with the jugdes" Ichigo said _

"_Thanks Ichigo" Rangiku said_

"Well everyone, this is something special, this is the only contestant that you **cannot **vote for. From the other side of the grave: Gin Ichimaru and Everything I do I do it for you" Ichigo said through the microphone, while he was in the green room

On stage the screen turned on and Ichimaru stood there and a video began

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

"Wow, that was moving. Well here in the green room we are still lonely, but I have received word that we will stay that way for some time, there has been a small problem with the computer and we have to push Rukia to later in the show, so next is Momo Hinamori and after her a small break" Ichigo said

**I still dont own a thing and please people leave a review **


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach: Song of the Soul

_Hinamori Momo had always been a nice person, she always did as she was told. She always had many friends, especially the captain of the 10th division. Those two always argued, fought and ate watermelon. She joined the Gotei 13 first and she rose fast in the ranks and ranked vice-captain. She made many friends and stayed close with her old team. Since Momo and Hitsugaya had been close for so long, their two divisions were close, witch saved the 5th a few times _

_Momo had adored her former captain Aizen. To her he seemed like the nicest person in the entire world. He cared about her, talked with and took care of her when she was sad. She saw him as an idol, he always did his work, was together with his squad and he always smiled. When she found him impaled with his own sword on a building, she almost went into shock, she attacked another captain and almost fought one of her old team mates if Hitsugaya did not stop them. When she a few days after she found out of it was all an illusion and Aizen impaled her, she was again saved by Hitsugaya and this time she went completely into shock._

_Only very slowly she stated to recover. About three months later she was still ill, but saw Hitsugaya again since she attacked him too, she still thought it was Gin that controlled Aizen and not the other way around. She recovered more and was able to fight again, but that was a mistake. Aizen made another illusion and tricked Hitsugaya into stabbing Momo. She survived by mere luck, but was in coma for two months._

_When she woke up Hitsugaya was called and he was there in 4.39 min. He explained to her why he stabbed her and she understood, but it still took quite hard on her that Aizen could be so cruel. When she heard the sentence that Aizen had received, she went back into her coma. She knew all about the "Muken" the prison Aizen was put in. He would have been thrown into 5 miles deep hole with absolutely no lights at all and no sound, it was known as the ultimate hell, where anyone would become mad, without any other living being, no light nor sound, it was a true hell. _

_Another month passed by and Momo woke up again, this time however it was while Hitsugaya visited. The captain had a member of the 4th squad watch over her 24-7. He was with her as much he could. While Momo was in a coma the 5th division was without anyone to lead them and no one to do the paperwork. At a captains meeting some of all the paperwork from the 5th division was to be transferred to another squad and Hitsugaya volunteered for the job, he was already used to a ton of paperwork. _

_Because of stress he often visited the 4th squad himself and saw Momo at the same time. When she woke up for the second time Hitsugaya told her about how the Gotei 13 was doing, witch was horrible, but he also told her not to worry about it since she was to stay in her bed for the next few weeks. He also explained the idea himself and her shrink had thought up, she needed to get Aizen out of her system by admitting he was an evil man and a lot of other stuff. She agreed on it._

_A week after, Hitsugaya came for his usual visit. She asked for him to come over every day so he could tell her about what was happening. She was looking forward for today's visit, her doctors had told her she was improving and would be released in a week or two._

"_Yo Bedwetter. Hope you are felling better today. It's been a busy day." The captain said as he entered_

"_Hey Shiro-chan. I am, the doctors said I would soon be released. I hope you are not too stressed out" Momo said from her bed _

"_It's captain to you. I received word that there is going to be a contest here and I'm forced into competition" Hitsugaya said beside her "They are gonna let you out soon, that's great"_

"_I can't wait to see you singing. I can't wait to get out and home again. I hope you can take a few more days of our paperwork. I plan on taking three personnel days off after I get out, is it okay with you?" Momo asked _

"_Yeah it's fine. As long you relax in those three days" Hitsugaya said to her, but it sounded more like an order _

" _Okay Shiro-chan" Momo said and smiled _

"_It's still Captain Hitsugaya to you" Tôshirô said and left _

_Four days after Ichigo came and visited _

"_Hey Hinamori-san. I heard that you was put in here I hope you are doing okay. I came to apologise. If I only had warned the others before you wouldn't be here" Ichigo said _

" _It's okay. I talked with my doctor and she gave me an idea. I wanna be in your show. I wanna get something out of my system" She said with a stern look in her eyes and Ichigo let her in his show _

_Two weeks before the show Momo was out again. She enjoyed the freedom. The day after tomorrow she went back to work. While she was in the hospital her squad members visited and brought her flowers. She had tried to come up with a song for the show, but only a few ideas cloud be used. She came by Hitsugayas' office and showed him her idea_

"_Are you sure that's what you want to sing about?" Hitsugaya asked a little afraid for the answer _

" _Yeah, I'm sure, as you said, I need to get this out of my system, one way or another" She answered very sure _

"I'm sorry about the technical error everyone, but I assure you Rukia will sing, just later. Now I just pushed Momo further up the list. So here she is Vice-captain of the 5th division Hinamori Momo singing "Poison""

Ichigo ran off stage and Momo Walked in and all the lights turned on and a lot of it was purple

"I hope like it everyone, but I just wanna get this out of my system" Momo said and smiled, then she began to sing to the music

Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain your thrill

I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

Your mouth so hot  
Your web I'm caught  
Your skin so wet  
Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

Running deep inside my veins  
Poison burning deep inside my veins  
One look could kill  
My pain your thrill

"Okay I did not expert that, but it was very good. How do you fell right now?" Ichigo asked concerned

"I fell great and I hope I win" Momo said and went to the green-room

"Okay we are gonna have a short break, where we are gonna solve these technical problems and in the meantime you are gonna get a little treat" Ichigo said and walked backstage 


End file.
